Watching From behind
by korin-chan14
Summary: A short One shot for "Kagura's Boyfriend" Arc... Chapter 419-422... Please expect for some OOCness!


**FULL TITLE: Watching from behind is just too boring... Let's join in the fight, shall we?**

**/DISCLAIMER/-This behind the scenes plot is mine, but not the real story nor arc. Better yet say that I don't own the manga and anime itself. It belongs to the gorilla, which I am sure you know who it is...**

**This is my hopeful wish, behind the scene at the "KAGURA'S ARC" from chapter 419-422.**

**I do advice you to read the said chapter first, to avoid some confusion (I think? ;P). I wasn't too detailed with the dialogues this time so please just remember the lines that are used in the manga.**

**Please forgive me if the characters especially Sougo is too OOC. I did my best to make him in character, but I think I failed.**

**Ok, ok... Enough nonsense... ~Dozo...**

_"And so, here's the Edo News..._

_The wedding of the century, the Yato-Giant Nuptials. Please stay tunne-"_ the t.v. was shutted down.

"Oi! Sougo! Why did you turned the t.v. off?" asked the Gorilla.

"so Yorozuya's China Musume is getting married eh?" Mayora commented, gaining him a rocket blast from Sougo's bazooka.

Sougo went out and used their police car to go to the venue of Kagura's wedding. arriving there, he just stayed at the side watching her 3 dotting fathers getting mad at a giant, which he concluded to be Kagura's soon-to-be-husband. He saw them bicker, nag and get mad. He even bothered listening to Shinpachi's great words as Kagura's four-eyed-tsukkomi father.

When Gin and Umibozu started attacking the Giant clan, Sougo decided to join the fun. he slashed some clan members making sure no one is seeing him.

The whole place was a mess, and when the fight was finally over, Kagura woke up with her whole body burned into crisp. She beated her silver haired pappi and baldy pappi into a pulp.

While the two unfortunate fathers were recovering at the hospital, Sougo met with Kagura at the park.

"Hey China. I heard that the chaotic wedding yesterday was yours. Wow, I never expected that a man would ever want you. Oh wait, it's not that impossible isn't it? Since he's a monster like you."

"Save your breath Sadist. True, that Dai-chan was head-over-heels on me-aru... But I guess, I still don't know the real meaning of romantic love. So, the wedding was off. And I do believe you know it, since I saw you there yesterday."

"why yes of course. As a government official, I have the responsibility of the safety of Edo. It's my duty to keep the peace her."

"Yeah, yeah whatever... you stupid tax robbers."

"Hey China, mind if I tell you what I think about romantic love?"

"A play which involves whips, cuffs, candles and suchs-aru?" Kagura answered, knowing that's the only thing going on around Sougo's mind.

"Quite close China... but then again I do believe you should consider the time the two of you spent together. That not because he confessed to you, you would accept him in an instant, even though you still don't know each other's well. Try looking at your surroundings, You don't know, maybe that guy who is actually fated for you is just around the corner."

_'What the hell is wrong with this sadist? He lectured me far worst compared to my three idiot pappis-aru.'_ Kagura thought while listening to Sougo's lecture.

"That even though he is quite annoying for you, he is really trying his best to help and protect you." he continued.

"Protect me? Annoying? I do know someone like that." she mumbled to herself.

"You're still a brat China. That kind of relationship is still far from your league."

"Geez... Sadist. I didn't know you could say such cheesy lines-aru. That's so OOC coming from you. I'm getting Goosebumps with it." Kagura said rubbing her arms like it was itching. "But then again, I'll keep your advice in mind-aru. I think it would help me at least realize what a crush means, right?"

Kagura went back to the yorozuya office, holding the letter she got from Dai-chan. The two idiot doting fathers was already discharged despite the fact that they have bandages head-to-toe. She read the letter and wrote a response to it.

Sougo in the meantime... was left behind at the park, smirking at the bench carrying a sinful thought.

_'I'm sure that the only person she would think is me. Looking through it, other than those 3 fathers of her, I'm the only man left that is so close to her. And I did mention the part where that guy can be annoying but still cares for her. No doubt, her only choice is to think of me._

_I would use this chance to make her fall for me. After that, I'll turn her to my own personal slave.'_

The next day.

Before Kagura send the letter, she decided to show Sougo the message she wants to give to Dai-chan. Besides it's thanks to him that help her realize to take notice the people whom protected and loved her even though they are a bit annoying.

Sougo frowned seeing the last part of the letter saying, "My boyfriends" which includes the picture of her 3 doting fathers. He just got really disappointed on how dense Kagura could be.

"As expected from an idiot. Nothing came in your mind, after the nice, touching advice I gave you? Here." he tossed the letter back at her and left.

Kagura grabbed the letter and watched his back until there was no complete sign of him. She smiled and blushed lightly while mumbling, "Oh but at least I know what a crush is-aru. And it's all thanks to you."

**OWARI!**

**It's just a short one-shot which I made up, because I was so disappointed that Sougo didn't even showed up there. *sigh***

**Please send me your thoughts through reviews... or PMs**

**~Bye Bee *waves***


End file.
